Deadhollow
History Deadhollow had been a sacred burial ground for local human and elven tribes alike far before the Kingdom of Egron ever claimed it, and many of those who died in the First Orc War and the [[Second Orc War|'Second Orc War']]' '''made their final rest in this town. The locals have tended the tombs and unmarked graves faithfully as their duty to the dead for countless generations. As such, the entire town became a place of gravediggers and night watchmen, always on the lookout for ravenous animals and those who would disturb the dead for nefarious purposes. This, of course, didn't deter many would-be necromancers from trying, and so the town developed a certain knack for killing that which was already dead. A general hatred for the undead permeated the town, and as such, it became a popular place for the worship of Pharasma. This lead to several priests from Osirian taking residency there and teaching holy magic to the people. Combined with their natural tendency towards archery and ability to watch while unseen, this lead to the members of Deadhollow to be brave volunteers for Egron's military. They formed the Death Corps of Deadhollow, a unit a fearless rangers who hunted evil and undead with ceaseless fervor and endurance, for the forces of darkness never slumber. Geography Deadhollow is built at the foothills of the Kormal Mountains in a swampy region that seems to have sunk as if the weight of death has physically altered the landscape. An ancient wizard built the town a magical well that purified the water placed within it, keeping it free from the taint of the soil around it's source, and from any attempts to poison it from those who would wish the town ill. It lies to the east of 'Haven, normally only visited by mourners or those honoring the dead. The houses are all built on stilted support platforms to keep them from slipping into the deep mud, which the town is founded upon. Throughout the town and the surrounding area lies one of the largest cemeteries in the world. So many died there that tombs were placed on top of tombs, and countless unmarked graves litter the landscape as those who were too poor or too scarred to be identified were given a final home. It is not entirely uncommon for a corpse to be churned up by harsh rains or the activities of farmers. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Deadhollow are a grim folk, very few smile more often than not. The population is primarily elves, for their longer lives enable them to properly guard their sacred charges, and teach their children to do the same. The music of Deadhollow is almost singularly about death. There are a fair number of holy clerics and practitioners of purifying magic that make the town their headquarters for practice and much needed service. Religion, Magic, and Technology '''Religion Pharasma is the primary deity of Deadhollow. Her endless vigil watching over the souls of the departed matches the will of the citizenry. Priests from Osirian have built a fine shrine to pay homage to the Mother of Souls. Any god that cares for the dead and despises necromancy is welcome in Deadhollow. Magic The magic in Deadhollow is primarily focused on that which purifies the dead, keeps their bodies sacred and in the ground, or puts the undead back there. All healing magic is welcome, and the holy magic of clerics is a pleasant brightness amidst a damp and dreary background. Any signs of necromancy will result in immediate and harsh action on behalf of all the inhabitants. Technology In a place that is heavily mired in the past, technology has taken little root. The only devices more advanced than a shovel are those that would make digging easier, and a pump has been built onto the well to make drawing water for the slowly growing population more efficient. Other than that, guns are used by sentries to put down wild beasts, or rising zombies. Law & Crime As a member of the Kingdom of Egron, Deadhollow uses Laws of Haven. The crime rates in the town are staggeringly low. Very few dare defile the tombs of the fallen, for if they do, it is said that the spirits of innumerable warriors will visit them that night and bring otherworldly vengeance on their souls. That, and the elderly elves who have watched the cemetery their entire lives are still crack shots with a bow. People & Places of Interest * The National Cemetery of Egron - The honorable dead who served in Egron's military, as well as notable public servants, and heroes who died in the cause of freedom are buried here when they have no family to claim them. Category:Towns